So help me girl
by Chrisy12
Summary: One-shot. It's Valentines day and Kagome has something special she wants to tell, Inuyasha, but will someone else bet her to it? InuKag R&R Please.


I just wanted to put something out for Valentines Day. I know there's probably going to be like a ton of them going out but I figured I'd give it a shot. Hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, but I'm coming up with a plain to steel him -P and I don't own the song So help me girl either, Gary Barlow owns that.

So help me Girl.

-

"Good morning Kagome, did you sleep well?" Miss. Higurashi asked her daughter as she came down from her room that morning. Kagome had been in her world for the passed three days, which by her standards was a long time without a grumpy Inu-hanyou, who she had easily convinced to let her stay in her time by threatening him with a broken back and no ramen of a month. Needless to say he wasn't happy but he didn't come to take her back or to disturb her while she worked on a particularly hard math test that she had that day. And for that she was going to bring him an extra special present today when she got out of school.

You see today was Valentines Day, the day lovers all over the world waited for, the day that people reviled how they felt about each other, and for her, the day that she was going to tell Inuyasha that she loved him. She had been panning this from the beginning of the year. And she wasn't going to let her nerves, hentai Houshi's, dense Houjou's or nosey friends ruin it. This was going to be her shining moment. Kikyo had been gone for six months now and she waited until he started acting normal again before she even started planning for her big moment.

She just hoped she wasn't reading him wrong.

"Yes mama, I slept great. Happy Valentines Day." She said kissing her in the cheek.

"Happy Valentines Day to you to sweetheart. Tell me, do you have something planned for Inuyasha today?" She asked already knowing the answer; she just loved to see the blush that Kagome got on her face every time she mentioned him in a romantic way.

'Uh I um, oh look at the time! I'm going to be late if I don't get going!" She said grabbing her backpack and slipping on her shoes.

"But Kagome dear, what about breakfast? I made heart shaped pancakes, your favorite." She held the plait that she made in front of Kagome, and this being the only time of year that she made heart shaped pancakes, Kagome couldn't resist. Besides, she did have a few minutes before she had to leave; she just wanted to get out of the house before her mom had her in a very embarrassing conversation about love and Inuyasha.

She knew that her mother knew that she was in love the dog eared boy from the past. She just didn't want to talk about it just yet. And besides, if her mother knew about it, and she knew she did, and wasn't complaining about it then obviously she didn't mind. And that's another thing that gave her the courage to tell him. As long as her mother approved then she was happy. She could deal with her grandfather when the time came, and she was sure that her mother would help her out, and her little brother was already calling him big brother so she had everything all figured out.

Now all she had to do was find out how to let Houjou down easy.

-

"Inuyasha why aren't you going to get Kagome? I miss her.' Shippo whined as he sat him self on Inuyasha's lap.

The hanyou just grunted and looked the other way. Three days he'd been sitting there, and his friends couldn't figure out why he hadn't gone to Kagome's world to get her back yet. Usually he was in her world by the second day. But he had been unusually patient the last three days, just hanging around sulking all day.

"Yes Inuyasha, why haven't you gone after Kagome-sama? I must admit it's not like you to sit around waiting for her to come back by her self." Miroku stated as he sat him self next to him.

"Feh, you two make it sound like I need her. The wench can do what ever she wants. It's not like I care. Naraku's dead, my brother's to busy with Rin to be any kinda threat, and the flee bag is to busy trying to get Ayumi to take him back, so what the hell do I need her for?" He asked.

"Inuyasha you shouldn't talk about Kagome like that!" Shippo yelled at him.

"And why not? Are you going to stop me?"

"No, but you take advantage of her, and one day when you really need her she's not going to be here, because you're a big jerk!" He jumped off his lap before he had a chance to hit him. Inuyasha glared after him.

"You know he's right Inuyasha, you said it your self. There's not much left to do here. There are only four more jewel shards we need to find, and then after that she'll have no more reasons to come back. I know that your not one for opening up to people about your feelings, but just this once you might want to sallow your pride and tell her how you feel before she leaves you forever." He got up and walked towards the village and Sango, leaving Inuyasha to his thoughts.

That didn't last long, because two minutes latter he was jumping down the well.

-

"By mama see you after school!" Kagome yelled as she slipping her shoes back on.

"Goodbye dear, have fun!" She yelled back.

_Fun? At school? Yeah right._

She opened up the front door to leave only to collide with a hard chest. She looked up and amber met blue. He looked a little mad.

_I told him I wasn't coming back until after school. That's it, when I tell him I love him tonight he's going to be in a back brace _

Inuyasha, what are you doing here? I told you that I wasn't going back till after school. You couldn't wait a few more hours? Or are you just in the mood for pain?" She asked narrowing her eyes at him. He took a step back.

_Gees what the hells gotten into her? _

"I didn't come to drag you back, I came to see you, or is that a crime in your era?" He asked crossing his arms.

Now she felt like an idiot. _I should have known._ He would never risk his ramen just to go hunt jewel shards. But that wasn't the only reason he came. Although it looked like they still had the same relationship in front of the others, it had changed when it was just the two of them. Since Kikyo's second death he had been more open with her. Not in a romantic way, but he had been letting her know what had been bugging him if something was wrong. He even hugged her more often, held her hand and if he was feeling brave he would put his arm around her shoulder. But he usually only did that when he saw men looking at her the wrong way. He stepped into the house and closed the door behind him. She looked down at her feet shamefully.

"I'm sorry Inuyasha, I shouldn't have said that, it's just that I have a big test at school today and I'm really nervous about it." _Not to mention my nerves are going nuts seeing you so soon, knowing that I'm going to revile my biggest secret to you tonight._

"Yeah well that's no reason to snap my head off." He sounded hurt. _Oh great now I've gone and done it. All that hard work of trying to get him to trust me is going to go down the drain because I couldn't keep my mouth shut. _She wrapped her arms around his waist.

"I'm really sorry Inuyasha. I didn't mean it." He looked down at her with a small blush on his face. What was she doing? Didn't she know that her mother was watching them from the kitchen door?

_Oh well, it was bound to happen sooner or latter._ He thought as he hugged her back.

"S'okay." The clock struck eight o'clock, and Kagome almost had a heart attack. (I don't know what time school starts in Japan, so I'm just making it up k?)

"Oh man I'm going to be late! Sorry Inuyasha, but I got to go, if you're hungry tell mom, we should have some pancakes left over if Souta and gramps didn't already eat them all. I'll be home somewhere around three o'clock okay? And if you go to my room don't brake anything got it? See yeah!" And she was out the door. If it wasn't for his youkai hearing he wouldn't have understood a word she said, cause she said it ninety mills an hour.

"Well you heard her, are you hungry? Souta and dad are still eating but there's enough to go around. Come eat." Miss. Higurashi said leading him into the kitchen. Souta and Kagome's grandfather were sitting opposite each other, so Inuyasha sat next to Souta. He didn't feel like playing around with the old mans worthless sutras. The old man just grunted at him.

"Oh hay Inuyasha. You here for Valentines Day?" Souta asked him when he sat down. Miss. Higurashi laid a plat full of heart shaped pancakes in front of him.

"What's Valentimes day? And why do the pancakes look like hearts?" Miss. Higurashi sat down next to her father and across from Inuyasha.

"It's Valentines Day honey, and that's why the pancakes look like hearts." He still looked confused. Hitomi laughed. (That's going to be Kagome's mom's name in this fic K? I've seen it before in more then one fic so I think it's her real name, if not call me stupid and keep reading.) "Eat up Inuyasha, it's going to be a long explanation."

-

"So this is the day for lovers?" He asked taking another plat from Hitomi to dry. She had explained Valentines to him as best she could. He got most of it. This was the day that you spend with the person that you were in love with, or the day to finally tell them that you were in love with them. It sounded too mushy for him, but that last sentence sounded good to him. One of the reasons he had been so over stressed lately was because he was worried about losing Kagome, and what the monk said earlier only made his fears more real. If he didn't do something soon he was going to lose her forever. The only thing holding him back was the possibility that she didn't love him back. He was sure that she cared about him, but love was a whole other subject. He just didn't think he could go through rejection again.

Kikyo might have agreed to be with him, but that was only if he turned human for her. He didn't want to be human, and he didn't want to be a full youkai anymore either. He just wanted to be him self. And Kikyo couldn't accept him as a hanyou, and as much as he loved Kagome, he didn't want to turn human for her either. But if that was the only way to be with her, then he would do it.

He just wouldn't like it.

"Yes it is. It's the one day of the year that love is all anybody talks about. Christmas is a close seceded, but Valentines Day is number one when it comes to love." She said as she put the dishes away. He decided to ask her the question that would decided his fate with her daughter.

"Miss. Higurashi."

"Call me Hitomi honey."

"Okay. Hitomi, do you, um, like me like this?" _Damn that sounded stupid._ She turned around to look at him.

"What do you mean like this?" She asked him.

"Well, I mean like a hanyou. I mean if I had the chance to become human, do you think I should do it?" He asked sitting up on the counter. She leaned against the counter next to him.

"Now why would you want to do that? Do you not like being a hanyou?" He opened him mouth to answer her but then closed it again. He looked down at his daggling feet; a small blush appeared on his cheeks.

"Well, it's not that, it's just. Well, I think I'm." He sighed. "I think I'm in love with your daughter. And I want to know if I'm good enough for her." _Shit shit shit; did I have to just blurt it out like that? Now she'll kick me out for sure. _

He waited for it, for all the yelling. But it never came. Instead he heard soft laughter; he looked over at her to see her holding her hand over her mouth trying to keep from bursting out laughing. His ears drooped; he thought that she was laughing at him for thinking that he was good enough for Kagome. But as soon as the thought crossed his mind her arms were throne around his neck and she was hugging him.

_What the hell? She's not mad at me?_

"Oh you silly boy." She said pulling back from him to look him in the eyes. "Of course your good enough for Kagome! In fact your more then enough for her, I don't think I could think of anyone better then you for my baby. You're the one that's been protecting her for the last two years, so why would you think that you're not good enough?" He answered her after he got over his shock.

"Well, it's just that all my life people have told me how I was worthless or not good enough to live. Not many people in my time accept hanyou's. Humans are afraid of us, or think we're dirty because of the youkai blood in us, and youkai think we're weak because of our human blood. So there weren't many places I could go that I was accepted. That was until I met Kagome. She didn't care what kinda blood was in me, just what kinda person I was. I thought that maybe she was just pretending not to hate me because she had to stay with me to get the jewel shards. But every time I got hurt she took care of my wounds, even when I didn't need her to. And if they were really bad then she'd cry for me. That's when I realized that she really cared about me. It kinda blew me off for awhile, but then I came to accept it and over time, I realized that I was falling in love with her. But I didn't think that she'd want me like this, so I was thinking that I could use the shikon-no-tama (sp?) to become human for her. But then I realized that I didn't want to, that I liked the way I was, but if she really wanted me as a human then I'd do it for her. But I thought that I'd ask you what you thought because you're a lot like Kagome, so I figured that you would know what she wants."

She stayed quite through his whole speech, never interrupting him once, thinking over what he said about not being accepted. She thought it was offal. To treat someone like dirt because of their blood was just wrong. Especially if they were as sweet as the young man sitting in front of her. He deserved better then that.

"Your right, I do know that she is also in love with you. It might not be my place to say, but I can't have you thinking that you're not good enough for her. Just please, if Kagome decides to tell you this tonight try to look shocked. I don't think she'd be too happy with me if she knew that I already told you." She said smiling.

"A-are you sure? That she loves me I mean." She laughed again.

"Why don't you find out when she comes home? Now if you don't mind I have some shopping to do for diner tonight, and I might just pick up a thing or two for you for Kagome." She said walking out of the kitchen.

The minute she left Souta came running into the kitchen and launched him self at the Inu-hanyou. Inuyasha just barely caught him

"What the!"

"All right! I'm going to have a big brother. Man this is going to be great!" He was all smiles as Inuyasha held him.

"Kid were you spying in us?" He asked a little annoyed.

"Well, I didn't mean to honest! I was just coming down the stars when I heard you say that you were in love with Kagome. I was just so happy that I couldn't help but listen to the rest. And boy are you lucky that I did. I know everything that you'll need to know for tonight." He said jumping out of his arms and running out of the kitchen.

_What in the hell is he doing?_

"Come on Inuyasha, follow me, I have some things your going to need." He yelled from the stare case. Inuyasha reluctantly followed him up into his room where he was pulling stuff out all over the place.

"What is all this stuff? And where did you get it?' He asked.

"This stuff is just house hold things that you could use to sweep Kagome off her feet." He said looking through his closet.

"How the hell do you know about how to sweep women off their feet? You're just a kid."

"I might be a kid but I already have a girl friend, and so I know some of the things girls like. So just help me get this stuff into Kagome's room and I'll explain okay?" He said grabbing a hand full of things and walking out of his room.

_I must be going crazy._ He thought to him self. _Because I'm listening to a thirteen year old._

-

"Mama! Inuyasha! I'm home!" Kagome called as she closed the door. She had a bad day today and all she to do was relax for awhile. The first thing that happened was that she did get to school late, so she had to listen to the teacher after school about how she was neglecting her responsibility to her school work. Then after school her friends (I can't remember their names, sorry!) caught up with her and before she had a chance to escape Houjou showed up with roses for her. And right on cue her friends suddenly had somewhere else to be, leaving her alone with him. And of course he asked her to be his Valentine, and she had to turn him down.

**Flash back.**

"_Well? Will you Kagome?" He had that oblivious smile on his face as usual. She just hoped that she didn't lose a friend after this was over._

"_Houjou, you're a really nice guy, and I appreciate everything that you've done for me, really I do. It's just that, I'm in love with someone else, and I'm hoping he feels the same way after I tell him tonight. I'm so sorry for leading you on, but every time I tried to tell you the others always pushed us together. And awhile ago I was hoping that maybe I could return your feelings, but it just helped me see how much I loved Inu-that other guy. I'm so sorry Houjou, but I can't accept these." She gave him the roses back and waited for his reply._

_He looked a little sad but somehow, he was still smiling. It just wasn't as bright as before._

"_I kinda guessed that when you kept blowing me off. I knew it was the girls pushing us together, but I was still hopeful. But, as long as you're happy I guess I'll be okay. Just if this guy your in love with ever hurts you, or he doesn't feel the same way, just know that I'll always have an extra shoulder for you to cry on if you need it. And take these; I don't have anyone else that would like them, so there's no reason to let them go to waste" He said handing her back the roses. She took them._

"_Thank you for understanding Houjou, we can still be friends right?"_

"_You bet. I got to get going, see you around Kagome!" He yelled peddling away in his bike._

"_Bye!" She turned around and started walking home._

**End flash back.**

So now she had bouquet of roses and a broken hearted friend that she could do nothing to help him.

"Mama! Inuyasha! Where is everybody?" She asked entering the kitchen. No one was there. She found a note on the refrigerator.

_Dear Kagome, jii-chan Souta and I had to go to your uncle's house tonight because he fell down the stars and hurt his back; we didn't wait for you because I know that you planed on going back to the sengoku jidai tomorrow morning. Inuyasha is taking a nape up in your room. Have fun and good luck tonight sweetheart._

_Love_

_Mama, jii-chan and Souta._

_Well, that lest I have some alone time with Inuyasha tonight. That'll help with my nerves._

She crumbled up the pace of paper and walked up the stars. It was already dark out, but there was a strange light coming from her room. She wondered what it was. She got her answer when she opened the door and gasped.

Her entire room was lit up with candles; they were all over her desk and dresser. There were rose petals all over the floor and her bed. The radio was on plaything soft music, the window was open letting in a very soft breeze, so the candles wouldn't go out and the petals wouldn't blow away. And sitting on the windowsill was the object of her affection. He was sitting there looking outside, his outer haori was lying next to him, so he was left only in his under haori. She laid the bouquet of roses down on a little end table next to her bed.

_Wha-what in the world is going on here?_ _What is all this?_

"Inuyasha? What's going on?" He turned around to look at her. His eyes seemed to glow in the candle light. But even if they looked other worldly she could still read his eyes like an open book, and he looked nervous.

"Um, hi Kagome." He got up and walked over to her and took her hands in his.

"Inuyasha, what is all this?" She asked looking into his eyes.

"This, this is my Valentines present to you." He said.

"Inuyasha."

"Kagome." They both started at the same time. They both smiled at each other.

"You go first Inuyasha." She said. He nodded.

"It's just that I'm not good at talking about things like this, I know that if I try to that I'll say something stupid and ruin everything. So I had a little help." He said with a blush. He didn't think he had blushed this much in whole life.

"Help? From who?" She asked.

"I'll tell you latter, just listen to this okay?" She nodded. "Like I said I know that I'd ruin this if I tried to say anything so, just listen to this guy, he knows what he's talking about." He reached over to the side and pressed the next button on the radio and a slow bet started to flow out of the speakers.

"Dance with me?" She smiled

"I'd love to." She wrapped her arms around his neck as his arms went around her waist, and a mans voice started singing.

**You could've kiss me  
****Like this wasn't gonna last  
****And kept from saying  
****Something I'll never take back  
****You could've held me  
****Like there was no chance  
****Of me waking up were I am  
****You could've stopped short  
****Of every dream I've ever had**

They danced in a small circle in front of the window, letting the moon light wash over them like a spring time rain and making Kagome's eyes look like diamonds to him. He hoped that Souta knew what he was talking about. Hitomi sounded like she knew what she was doing with the rose petals, and she said that Souta's idea with the candles was a good idea. But the idea of dancing didn't sound all to appealing to him, until Hitomi gave him a short dancing lessen and he saw how close they would be to each other. Needless to say he gave in.

**So help me girl  
****You've gone too far  
****It's way too late  
****Too save my heart  
****The way it feels  
****Each time we touch  
****I know I've never been so loved  
****And I can't my self  
****So help me girl**

**You had to be there  
****Until the sun came up  
****Making last night feel like a vision  
****Of things yet to come  
****You just had to hold me  
****Like nobody else  
****Look what you've gone and done  
****You had to love me  
****Well I just can't get enough**

She smiled at him, knowing what he was trying to say to her. Just like before, she could read his eyes like a book, and she saw everything she would ever need there. She was glad that he was the one making the first move; she would have if she needed to, but her nerves were already shot from thinking about it all day in school. He smiled back at her and she rested her head on his chest. She just couldn't stop thinking about all this, about everything he did for her, the roses, the candles, the music. It was all like something you'd read in a romance novel, only this was real life, and so much more meaningful.

**So help me girl  
****You've gone too far  
****It's way too late  
****To save my heart  
****The way is feels  
****Each time we touch  
****I know I've never been so loved  
****And I can't help my self  
****So help me girl**

He rested his head in top of hers, wondering for she got his message. He hoped she did, he didn't want to have to tell her and screw it up. Then he started thinking about when he should give her the other gift he had for her. Hitomi had brought it back with her. He thought it looked to expensive and he wasn't going to take it, until she told him that he could work to pay her back if he wanted too. Nothing too much, just sweeping the grounds when Kagome was in school. He just wanted to know how she knew him so well. She said to give it to her tonight, but he didn't know when.

**So help me girl  
****You've gone too far  
****It's way too lat  
****To save my heart  
****The way it feels  
****Each time we touch  
****I know I've never been so loved  
****And I can't help my self  
****No Baby I can't help my self  
****I can't help my self  
****So help me girl**

**You've got to help me girl  
****From falling down  
****Yeah I'm falling down  
****You got me falling down  
****You've got to help this time  
****Cause I'm falling down  
****I'm falling down  
****You've got to see my love  
****You got to help me  
****From falling down  
****It's the emptiness I feel inside  
****You've got to save me girl.**

The song died down and Inuyasha gently pushed her head back so he could look into her eyes.

He couldn't help but notice how beautiful she was at that moment. She was always beautiful to him, even after battles with youkai when she was covered in dirt and blood; there wasn't one time that he could remember were she didn't look like an angel to him. But for some reason she just looked extra beautiful to him tonight.

"I have something else for you Kagome." He said reached into his pants pocket and pulled a black box out. It was about the size of her hand.

"Inuyasha, you've done so much for me already, I don't need anything else. I already have everything I'll ever want right here." He smiled and kissed her forehead.

_So she got it after all._

"I want you to have it, there's nothing I could to with it anyway." He said handing her the box.

_He kinda sounded like Houjou for a minute there._

She took the box from him, opened it up and lost her breath. Inside was a gold ID bracelet, but instead of her name being on it, there was an inscription.

_**To my sweetheart, may we never part.**_

_**Love, Inuyasha.**_

Tears found their way to her eyes as she read and reread the inscription on the bracelet. She couldn't believe it; this had to be a dream. Because this all was too good to be true.

"Do you like it?" He asked. He was a little worried since she didn't say anything and he smelled her tears.

"Like it? Oh Inuyasha it's beautiful, I love it." He took it out of the box, grabbed her hand and clipped the bracelet around her wrist.

"I'm glad."

The music was still playing in the back ground, but neither one of them seemed too notice as they sat down on her bed. They didn't even notice that they were sitting on rose petals. Nether one of them knew what to say next. They both now knew that they loved each other but what happens after the I love you's were said and done? This wasn't a movie, so there would be no wedding or passionate love making, yet anyway. So what were they supposed to say now? Kagome decided that since Inuyasha made the first move that it was her turn.

"Do you really mean it?" She asked looking at him. He looked back at her.

"Mean what?" He asked.

"Do you mean what's on this bracelet? That I'm your sweetheart? And that, that you want us to stay together?" He turned his body to face her so that he was sitting Indian stile and took both of her hands in his once again.

"I mean every word that's on that bracelet Kagome, and more. I just don't know how to say everything yet. But I promise that if you give me just a little more time I'll be able too." He had more hope in his eyes at the moment then any other time she had seen him. His ears were twitching back and forth eagerly awaiting her reply.

Now honestly, who could resist those adorable ears?

"Take all the time you need Inuyasha. I'll wait forever for you." The smiles just kept coming that night, and this one must have been the biggest yet, because it went all the way up to his eyes. He pulled her onto his lap and hugged her for all that he was worth.

"Thank you."

He pulled back to look her in the eyes. He placed his hand on her cheek and brought her lips up to meet his in a long sweet loving kiss. When they finally pulled away from each other they were breathless. They both had a blush on their faces, but they still managed to get up enough courage to kiss again. When they pulled back for the second time Inuyasha gently picked her up and put her down on the bed next to him. He got up and blew out all the candles in the room and climbed back into bed next to Kagome. They laid down facing each other, and Inuyasha wrapped his arm around her waist. She snuggled into him burying her face into his chest; all of a sudden feeling tiered.

"Happy Valentines Day Inuyasha." She whispered to him just before falling asleep.

"Happy Valentines Day, my sweetheart." He whispered back closing his eyes.

And for one night, all was right in the world. With new lovers, and new joy.

-

Well, there it is, my Valentines one-shot. And the first song fic that I've done without one of the characters singing. I hope you liked it. If you have any questions about it just ask me in a review (hinthint) okay? Great! Now please review! I would really love to know what you think.


End file.
